Accordingly, the methods of counting cell numbers include hemocytometer, flow cytometer, protein quantitative analysis and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), etc., but all of these methods of counting cell numbers, as described above, exist some defects. For example, a hemocytometer is used to count cell numbers by manpower, so that errors due to mis-operation of operators are frequent. If there is a small amount of cells, the accuracy of counting cell numbers by hemocytometer may be affected. Further, when counting cell numbers by a flow cytometer, not only cells must be pre-treated to react to immunofluorescent staining antibody, but also an immunofluorescent antibody detecting system taking much cost must be used. Furthermore, the column of the flow cytometer can pass only single cell each time, so that it is not easy to increase the counting rate of cells, while the particle size of cells cannot be identified by the flow cytometer. Others, the main defect of these two techniques of protein quantitative analysis and ELISA, which are applied to cell counting, is that it needs to convert into cell concentration calculated by regression curve equation, and thus the detecting error is remained. As described above, it is necessary to improve the conventional methods of cell counting.
Recently, with the development of Micro Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS), various miniature biochemical devices are researched and developed in the world. For example, Taiwan Invention Publication No. 201119726, entitled “Filter Structure and Method for Filtrating” is disclosed, wherein the filter structure comprises a first porous film having a plurality of first holes; and a second porous film having a plurality of second holes and disposed on the first porous film, wherein the diameter of the second holes is smaller than that of the first holes. The filter structure can drain water by an easy and power-saving method, such as compressing. Further, the foregoing invention also provides a method for filtration comprising steps of: providing the above-mentioned filter structure; and guiding a mixed solution to flow downward onto a top surface of the second porous film of the filter structure, wherein residues having a size greater than that of the second holes in the mixed solution are intercepted, and a liquid in the mixed solution passes through the second holes and keeps flowing down. The major feature of the above-mentioned invention is to provide a filter structure for separating the solids and liquids, and to provide excellent venting efficiency and avoid the problem of blocking holes due to filtrated residues. However, the filter structure of the above-mentioned invention has no sensor element, and thus it cannot further count the microparticles after filtration.
Furthermore, Taiwan Invention Pat. No. 1257480, entitled “Cellular Micro-particle Detection Chip and Manufacturing Method Thereof” is disclosed, wherein the cellular micro-particle detection chip is suitable for counting and classifying cells in a sample fluid. The cellular microparticle detection chip comprises a transparent plate-like base, a hollow micro-channel unit formed in the base, and a sensing unit installed in the micro-channel unit. The micro-channel unit comprises a sample channel having a front end communicated with a through hole formed on the surface of the base for the mentioned sample fluid to flow therein; two limiting flow channels separately arranged at both sides of the sample channel and having distal ends communicated with a distal end of the sample channel for water fluid to flow therethrough; a fusion channel having a front end communicated with distal ends of the sample channel and the limiting flow channels for fusing and guiding the sample fluid and water fluid; at least one laser channel installed at one side of the fusion channel and communicated with an exterior of the base; and at least one photo-sensitive channel installed at the other side of the detecting channel, having an inner end axially corresponding to the laser channel and communicated with the exterior of the base. Therefore, the major feature of the above-mentioned invention pattern is to provide a laser optic fiber and a photo-sensitive optic fiber to be sensor units of the micro-channel unit. When cells in the sample fluid pass through a space between the laser optic fiber and the photo-sensitive optic fiber, the light signals are changed and transmitted to the exterior of the base through the photo-sensitive optic fiber after detection, so as to carry out the cell detection. However, in fact, the structure of the cellular micro-particle detection chip according to the above-mentioned invention patent is more complicated, and the manufacture process thereof involves in various precise techniques. Thus, if wanting to achieve the standard yield of bio-medical detection chips, it must waste more manufacturing cost.
According to the above-mentioned methods existed disadvantages, including fail to counting accurately, get complicated structure or unable to reduce manufacturing cost, etc. As a result, it is necessary to provide a microparticle detecting apparatus to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.